1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cyanosulfonylethyltriazoles and their agronomically acceptable enantiomorphs, acid salts and metal salt complexes. This invention also relates to the method of preparation of these compounds and their use as fungicides.
2. Summary of the Background Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,366,165 and 5,087,635 describe cyanotriazolyl fungicidal compounds.